Sincerely Not Sorry
by Kalimando
Summary: Jubilee attempts to apologize through a series of letters. Jubilee/Scott Originally published on xxmff, my lj, & ezboard account


Author: Kalimando (Quidam)

Title: Sincerely Not Sorry

Rating: G

Universe: Movie (before X-2)

Characters: Scott & Jubilee

Summary: A series of letters where Jubilee attempts to apologize.  
Notes: Thanks to a_q and lapinem for the beta work. Any errors that remain are mine (I know there's a typo floating around in there somewhere but I can't find it!)

Dear Mr. S,

Sorry.

Love,

Jubes

* * *

Jubilation,

Try again.

Mr. Summers

* * *

Dear Mr. Summers,

I'm very sorry.

Love,

Jubilation

* * *

Jubilee,

I'm thinking not.

Mr. Summers

* * *

Dear Mr. Summers,

I'm sorry for the prank.

Sincerely,

Jubes

* * *

Jubilee,

You're getting warmer.

Mr. Summers

* * *

Dear Mr. Summers,

You drive a hard bargain.

Fine.

I'm sorry for the prank. The prank in question would be where I sorta, kinda put Ipecac in the staff coffee pot.

Jubes

* * *

Jubilee,

That's all? I'm not feeling the sincerity of your apology. Let's try this again, shall we?

Mr. Summers

* * *

Dear Mr. Summers,

You know, in some countries this is considered Child Abuse.

I'm really sorry I put Ipecac in the staff coffee pot, which every teacher uses. And I'm sorry for doing it on FINALS day. I'm sorry that FINALS were postponed until next week.

Will I get into more trouble for being honest?

~Jubes

* * *

Jubilee,

Let me just say that you are not going to earn any brownie points for being dishonest. Need I remind you that we have 2 telepaths at the school?

Spill it.

Mr. Summers

* * *

Dear Mr. Summers,

That's blackmail and so not right. I am seriously disappointed that you would stoop that low.

The Ipecac… it was kind of a dare and you know by now that I never back down from a dare. Why's it always me that gets caught though? Anyhow, we were all just talking about how it sucked that we worked our butts off all year and then all the teachers dump FINALS on us. So someone said that they bet no one could get the teachers to cancel FINALS. I swear everyone totally looked at me. On top of that, I have a reputation to keep up. You have to admit though, even if you want to kill me (the police kinda frown on that by the way), that the Ipecac was pure genius. Seriously. That took some serious planning. I have one question though. That stuff tastes like crap! How could you NOT know there was something wrong with the coffee? Or was it Dr. Grey's turn to make it? No offense to Dr. Grey but we all call her cooking "The Science Experiment Gone Wrong."

And since I'm being totally honest here, I'm really only sorry that I got caught because the image of you and all of the other teachers racing out of the classrooms all at the same time to puke cracks me up every time I think about it.

Sincerely,

Jubilation Lee

Ps. Can I get a classroom named after me?

* * *

Jubilee,

That's life. Get used to it.

You continue to 'get caught' because of your reputation.

I am not at liberty to inform you who made the coffee and I would refrain from speaking or even thinking "The Science Experiment Gone Wrong" in front of Dr. Grey. She is far stricter than I am.

No, you cannot have a classroom named after you but I have no doubts that we will be seeing your name in the newspapers in the future.

Thank you for your honesty. Unfortunately, it did not earn you any favors. Your punishment is as follows:

1. You will muck out the horse stalls for 2 weeks.

2. You are restricted to the school grounds for 2 weeks.

3. The recreation room is off limits for 2 weeks.

4. To compensate for your obvious spare time you will be assisting each teacher on a rotating basis after class for 2 hours until further notice.

This begins immediately.

Mr. Summers

* * *

Dear Mr. Summers,

Is your favorite number 2?

And why is it always mucking out the horse stalls?

Jubilee

Ps. I SO knew it was Dr. Grey that made the coffee!

* * *

Jubilee,

No.

Because we know you love it so.

Ms. Munroe requests your assistance immediately in the East Garden. She asked me to inform you that you will be spreading manure over on the flower beds.

Enjoy!

Mr. Summers

* * *

Dear Mr. Summers,

You people are sick.

Jubilee


End file.
